


Phoenix Rising

by Musical_in_Theory



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, It's gonna get a bit dark my dudes, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE HEROES, Phoenix!Marvin, evil!Marvin, more tags to come as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_in_Theory/pseuds/Musical_in_Theory
Summary: Antisepticeye has always been a psychopathic killer who destroys without rhyme or reason. Right? Perhaps not.Marvin the Magnificent is a brilliant magic prodigy that could never succumb to such darkness. Right? Not so much.This is what happens when the virus that had corrupted Anti right from the start decides that it likes the taste of Anti's newest plaything. What happens when the static wants to use the dark magic lying dormant within Marvin and mold it to fit its own desire for chaos. What happens when one brother is freed and returned but another becomes lost to the madness.
Kudos: 22





	1. Losing

“Marv! Hey, Marvin! You got a sec?” Chase poked his head around the doorway to Marvin’s room. He barely waited for Marvin’s go ahead before he bounded into the room. “So Jenna’s birthday is coming up, and I heard from Jay that you’ve been looking to practice your transmutation magic so….” Chase rocked on his feet a bit as he trailed off.

Marvin pushed away from where he’d been working at his desk and spun his chair to look at his older brother. He sighed, “So you want me to turn a regular horse into a unicorn?” Marvin quirked up his eyebrow and gave his best ‘This is probably a stupid decision’ Jackie impression.

Suddenly the floor was the most interesting thing in Marvin’s room to Chase as he wouldn’t take his eyes off of it. “Well, I mean, yeah… but how did you know that? Did you use some sort of psychic powers to see inside my head or something?”

Marvin broke into laughter at Chase’s wide-eyed expression. “All these years and you still have no clue as to how my magic works. Trust me, if I used anything like that on you, you’d know. I heard you and JJ talking this morning about it. Yeah I can figure something out for you. Jenna’s a little sweetheart, and I wouldn’t want to let down the princess on her special day.”

“Thanks, man. You’re the best.”

“And don’t you forget it.” Marvin laughed as he got up from his desk to hug Chase. Marvin opened his eyes to see Anti staring back at him from over Chase’s shoulder. Marvin jumped back from out of Chase’s arms, but the young father didn’t react. In fact, he looked like he was frozen in place.

Anti sauntered from where he’d been leaning against the door frame to place a hand on Chase’s shoulder. “W̶e͢l͢l,̵ ̶ _Ma̵r҉v͞_ ,” Marvin flinched at his nickname, “i͏sn’҉t this͏ j͟u͜st a pl͜e͘as̡a̸nt̡ ͠l̵i̢ttlę ͢memo̧r̛y̵?̡ How’̨d C͞h͡a҉s͘e’s ̷l̷i͜t̴tle͝ ͢ḑar͞l̛i͏ng͡ li҉ke ̶h̨e̛r̨ pr̛es͡e̵nt̕ ̴frơm͏ Un̵cle ̨M̡ar͏vi̧n̶, ͘a҉ny͏wa̕ys?” Anti laughed, although it was much colder and harsher than Chase’s only moments before. “Perh͏a͟pş I͝ s̕ho͏u̸ld͏ gơ ͠pa̵y the̡ ̸h̶appy fam̵i̡ļy̧ a͘ vi͘sit͟. I’҉m su̷ŗe t̢hey͏’͢d j͢ust̛ ͝lov͠e͏ so̴me͏ q͏u̡ality ͢t̴im͏e͠ ̕wi͢th ̷t̶he̸ir ̶long̸ ͞lo̶st̛ ͢u͝nc҉l̶e̵.”

Marvin let slip a small growl, “You’re not gonna lay a hand on them, you damn monster!” He felt his hands grow warm. He looked down and saw that he’d involuntarily summoned his fire to his palms.

Anti’s mouth curled into a wide grin. “Oh I ͞w͏o͝n’t, ͠b͝ut y͏ou͢ ͏w̵i̵l͜l.” Marvin made to ask what the hell he meant by that, but the question dried up on his tongue as a bloodcurdling scream rang through the air. The room shook violently until the illusion shattered completely, and Marvin found himself in a dark, drafty basement. A figure trembled on the ground in front of him.

Upon closer inspection, he could see that the figure was Chase’s ex-wife, Stacy. As much as he hated her for what she did to his older sibling, he had to make sure she was okay. He bent down to help her, but she flinched away. “S-stay away! P-please!” she cried.

Marvin lost his balance in his shock and fell to the floor. He scrambled back away from Stacy as fast as he could. He didn’t want to scare her any more than he apparently already had. His mind was hazy. Marvin couldn’t remember where they were or how they got there. He wanted to ask Stacy if she knew, but her panicked breathing made him think twice.

“Why are you doing this?” Stacy’s voice came out as barely more than a whisper. It sounded like her throat had been ripped to shreds from something.

“What are you… talking… about…” Marvin trailed off as his eyes landed on her arms. They were severely burned. The skin was blackened in the shape of two hands. He looked down at his own. They still felt warm. Marvin could still feel the last vestiges of his magic trailing away from his palms and back to his core. Even with his mind feeling like it was lost in a fog, he could put two and two together. 

A slow clapping echoed down the stairs. A thud signaled that Antisepticeye had stepped off of the last stair and fully entered the space they were in. “N̸i̸ce͜ly ̧done͘,̡ ki̵tt̷e̸n̡. Y̷o̷u͡ ͘d̸idn͜’̵t n̴eed n̵e̴arl͟y ̡a͡s ͏m̶u̕c͢h͏ _mǫt̨ivation͠_ ͠t̢hi҉s̵ ti̶m͠e͏. ͜I͠ ͡h̶ad̸ ͢a͟l̕mo͜s҉t̷ ̧for̷go͞t͞te̸n hơw̸ ̢h͞el̢pf͟ul̸ th͡at ̷te̴mp͝er̴ o̴f ͘yoųrs̴ ̨can̨ be.”

The static invaded Marvin’s head in waves. He was nearly drowning in it. It flooded his ears and swallowed his vision. It flashed messages meant to embed themselves into the very cells of his brain. _Submit. Obey. Serve. Submit. Obey. Serve_. Marvin covered his ears, and tried desperately to push the messages out of his mind. “No. No! I didn’t mean to. It wasn’t me!” Sparks flew off of him in every direction.

Anti’s voice seemed like it was coming from right next to him, but he was still making his way over from the stairs. “O҉h, pe͞t͠. M҉y ̡kiţty. ͞It w͠as ̨you. An̛d ͠įt’͏s̴ go̴in͠g to̴ co̸nt͏i̸nue̛ ͜to̧ be͘ ̢you f͝or͏ a͢s ҉long҉ ̸a̡s̴ ͏I̛ wan͟t,͠ go̵t it?͡ Y̛o͏u͡r͟ ͘h͢a͏nds̕ are͏ m̡ine t͜o ưs̢e. You̶r̶ mag͝i͡c i͜s m̷i̧ne̷ t͘o ҉c̴om͘m̷a̷nd͟.̶ ̧T̸h̕at͟ ͡fi̕r̶e y͜ou ̕were so ̵fond͠ o̶f?̷ Y̕oų ar͘e g͏oi̡ng t̴o͢ ͜w͢a͢tc̴h ̷as͢ I̴ ma͠ke͞ yo͝u ͜bu҉r͢n ͞e͜v͏erythi͏ng͘ yoư’ve ̶e͝ver ͠ca̢r̴e͟d̨ abo̢ut͞ ͠to th͜e͢ g̷r̸ound ͢and ͡danc͘e̢ o̧n̶ t̷h̡e ash̢es.͢ ̷A̢n͟d ̷I̷’ll̛ ̨te͝l̸l̵ ͘yo͞u̸ t͢he͜ b͘e͟s̵t͘ ͞p͡art. ̴By҉ the ̧t͠ime͝ ͝I͠’̶m̢ ͏done here̢,̛ y͡ou’̛re͟ g͝oing ͞to͢ l̡ove ev̨e̵r͡y͡ mi̡nut̢e̛ ͘of̛ it͟.” Layers upon layers of static overlayed every word.

Tears streaked down the magician’s cheeks. He shook under the strain of keeping Anti’s influence from burying itself within him. “N-never. Henrik escaped. JJ cut his own strings. I can do the same. I w-won’t fall, no matter what you say, what you do.”

Marvin stared down the glitch until a small, shuddering gasp led his eyes to land on Stacy’s huddled form in the opposite corner. The burns looked like they were growing worse by the second. A delayed effect that Marvin thought he’d been preparing for Anti. “Ne͝ve͟r̢, y̴ou̴ sa̷y̴? I̷ ͟guess̴ w̸e̶’͢ll̡ j͢ưs̕t̷ s̵e͞e abo͞u͝t ͠t̕hat̸.” Anti glitched. In a flash he grabbed Marvin by the shoulders and teleported the both of them to stand over Stacy.

Anti pushed Marvin to stand in front of him. “If it’s a test of wills, you will lose. But let’s play anyway, shall we?” He summoned a knife into his hand and slid it into Marvin’s. “Yo̕ų are go̵ing̵ ͢to ̵h҉ol̸d̷ ͘thi̶s ҉k͟n͟if̶e.” Submit. Obey. Serve. “Yơu̕ ̧ar͢e going ͟to ̕pl̛a҉ce t̸h͞e ͜tip͡ ̕o͘ver h͡er̴ ͏heart̵.” Submit. Obey. Serve. “Y̢ou̵ ar͢e g͏oin͠g to plưngȩ ̨it i͘nto ͠h҉er̵ ͠c̡h͞est.” _Submit. Obey. Serve_. “Y̨o̴u ar͡e goi̶n͟g to ͢t̨han̷k me f҉o̧r̡ i̷t҉ a̸f̶terw̨arḑs͠.”

The only regret Anti had was that his static had drowned out that pathetic woman’s screams


	2. Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin wakes up only to remember that he's still trapped in this hellish nightmare.

Marvin woke up slumped against the wall. His head pounded, and remaining static blurred his vision. He went to bring his hands to his head to try to ebb some of the pain buried underneath, but they were yanked back when he tried. Marvin suddenly registered the weight and pressure on his wrists. He blinked back the last vestiges of static from his eyes and looked to see the rusted shackles digging into his skin. The chain attached to the cuffs trailed upwards to a point on the wall too high for Marvin to reach even if he jumped. 

He scanned around the room to try and get his bearings. There weren’t any windows, but the small amount of light that shone through the small cracks around the door on the opposite wall. It didn’t take long for his eyes to adjust thanks to a lasting effect from a night vision spell he’d cast on himself and Jameson when they were younger. 

Marvin shook his head. “No… no memories. Not when… not when that monster can see them,” he gasped. The static that had started growing behind his eyes died down once more as he forced his mind to go blank. He retrained his eyes on the scenery in front of him, or more of a lack of scenery. The walls seemed to be made of the same material as the floor, dirt-covered and stained concrete. There were a few other hooks lined the wall behind him, most likely meant for more prisoners. Marvin counted four of them and tried to suppress the shudder that creeped up his spine. 

There wasn’t any furniture save for the hooks. On the whole, the room was mostly empty. Mostly. There was a dark lump in the corner to the left of the door. It was about his size, maybe a bit smaller and covered with a tarp. There wasn’t much of a silhouette, but Marvin could tell it was a person. He looked a bit closer towards where he thought the head should be. It looked like there was a mess of something near it.

Marvin froze. Guilt, regret, shame, and ice cold fear whipped into a whirlwind within him. It gripped him tight and stole his breath as he recognized what it was. Who it was. The bright blonde hair escaping from the tarp was unmistakable. It was Stacy. 

The memory of what he’d done slammed back to the forefront of his mind. He could see the blood. He could feel the knife placed in his hands. He could hear her last breath. Everything after that was fuzzy, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that the love of his big brother’s life was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood because of him. Because he gave in. Because he wasn’t strong enough.

A wave of nausea swept over Marvin. He gagged and acid burned in his throat and mouth. He hadn’t been given food since Anti had taken him, so the floor beside him soon became the resting place for bile and stomach acid. He did this. He did this. How. How. How. How. Ho-

“Oh ̛fan͝t͡a̴stic̢.͝ ̶You’͢r̕e͡ ͏aw͜a͠ke.” Anti’s voice echoed from the now open door. Marvin flinched a bit at the sound, but couldn’t tear his eyes away from the body to focus on his newest threat. As if Anti could sense the internal struggle a smile split onto his face, and he said, “S̕o yo̴u͡ r͡eme͘mbe̵r? ͘Int̡erest̛i̷n̷g.” The glitch stalked over to his prisoner, nimbly avoiding the puddle next to him without so much as an afterthought.

Anti tipped up Marvin’s chin so that he was looking directly at him. Marvin tried to jerk out of his hold, but the movement knocked his head back against the stone wall. “S̴tru̧g҉g͏lin͟g ̷rea̷lly ̨d͞ơe̴sn̸’̶t͠ ̷hel͠p͢ ͡you any͞. ̧So҉ ̕if I were̕ y̴o̴u, ͝I̕’͟d̛ ̨be a ͠com̕pli̶ąn͏t ̷l͝it͟tl͜e̷ ̢ki̧tt̵e̵n a̶n̵d d̡o͏ a̶s ̛your m̷aster͢ s̕ays̵.” Anti grabbed at Marvin’s hair, which seemed to be his favorite leash, and pulled his head back up to face him. 

Marvin tried to keep from making any sort of eye contact with the glitch. That was how all of the memory sessions started. He would accidentally catch a glimpse of those acid green eyes and down he’d fall into the rabbit hole. It was getting harder and harder to fight against it with each session. The memories were a chance to see his family and feel their warmth again, but the consequences of his want for nostalgia were covered by a tarp in the far corner, cold and dead.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to force his mind to go blank. He focused on the present. He felt the ground beneath him, and how the chill of the cement bled through his clothes and settled into his skin. He focused on his own breath. The heat of it swirling around in his lungs until it was exhaled out into the cold environment. He focused on how Anti’s grip on his hair slowly began to lessen.

Marvin almost opened his eyes in confusion once he felt the tension in his scalp ease. It wasn’t like Anti to just give up. That was when he felt the same hand that was hurting him only a moment ago begin to stroke the side of his head. It was a light touch, calming, comforting. 

“ _Marvin. It’s okay. You’re okay. Open up your eyes, starlight. It was a bad dream. Won’t you wake up_?” his voice cooed in Marvin’s ear. With his eyes closed, Marvin could almost pretend that it was Jackie or Chase, or gods forbid, even Jack. The static had faded from Anti’s voice, and it was the same quiet hush Jackie would use on him after a nightmare. Marvin so desperately wanted this all to be a nightmare.

He peaked his eyes open just a sliver, and fell into the static.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you liked this, please let me know by leaving a comment or even a kudos. I love hearing from you guys. If you're new to my writing, why not go check out some of the other works I've got on here, or better yet check out my Tumblr (@musical-in-theory) where I post a whole bunch of fun (and possibly angsty) things. Thanks again! Til next time!


End file.
